Ao no kanata: The reason why He quit?
by wanted158
Summary: In the anime Masaya quit because he lost to a beginner but is it the same is this one or something else, read and find out


It was dark. I did not where I was, I was confuse and scared. I turn around and saw and someone that look very similar to me. However, he was older with a red glow to him. He turn around and begin to walk away. I had a feeling that I need to chase him

"Wait, where are you going" I call out for him. He did not response to me and begin to fade away. I had a feeling that I will lost something really important if I cannot reach him, so I continue to chase him but can never reach him Intel he disappear. I was in tear and yield "Masaya"

"Uh" I felt like something hit my head. I look around me and it was my room. It seem I fell from my bed. It seem I got another bad dream, it was 6:20 PM almost time for school I went to prepare for school. While I was brushing my teeth I guess I better introduce myself my name is Masaya Hinata. I am a second year it Kunahama academy it not just a school but a facilities for Grav Shoes. After, I was done packing my thing I notice my neighbors Rika Ichinose across my window, she had purple hair and blue eyes, she is one year younger then me but we went to different school. Rika also notice me and seem angry. I can understand why she was angry because I have seen her changing by accident. Rika block the window. I laugh nervously and went out.

Well I was walking to school I can see the ocean it was beautiful and calm while seeing other student flying across the sea it made me bit my tongue. "Masaya" I heard someone call out for me. I look around and saw my closes friend Misaki Tobisawa, Misaki have black hair and purple eyes, she is also the same age is me and we go to the same school.

I walk with Misaki to school but I heard voice. It the beginning I thought it was just my imagining thing but it continue to bother me until I told Misaki to go ahead of me. I whet where that sound came from. I walk past some houses and building until I stumble upon a girl saying where her room key is. It seem that she is the one that made all that noise. It seem that she drop her room key. "Oh" I call out to her. She look toward me and wave her hand is a hello. Now that I can see her face more clearly, she had pink hair ponytail hair tied by a blue wing-ribbon. She is wearing the same school uniform is me. I fell that I have seen her before especially that blue ribbon but it could be my imagination. I chose to ignore it.

"Oh, good morning" she said with a very happy aspirations "Right, good morning, did you lost your room key" I said. "Ah, how do you know?" the pink hair girl seem surprise that I know that. "I overheard you say that you lost your room key" I explain to her. "So you are going to help me, thank you" she said with glittering eyes. "Eh" I said. She just assume that I will help her, I sigh and just follower what the pink hair girl said. I look around a found the key it was under the bushes. I tell her that I found her key. "Thank you" she said. I laugh nervously. "Anyway, I better go before I am late" I said and begin to walk away until the pink hair girl stop me. "Let walk together to school you are wearing the same uniform is me" she said. I took a second for me to respond. "I'm going to walk" I said. She seem confuse "so?" she said. "You are not going to fly "I said. "Fly?" she seem confuse again. I pointed to the ocean in which there are other student flying.

The pink hair girl seem amaze "wow there flying" she said. "Do you want to fly too?" I said. "Yeah, I would love to fly" she said. "Do you know how to fly?" She shook her head no. I sigh, "come on, there a terminal if turn right from here" I begin to walk but again I was stop by her. "Wait" she said. "What now" I said with annoying toon. She is hesitant, "name" I did not hear her. "What I did not hear you" I said. She look at me with a dedicated face "Your name is?" She said. "My name is Masaya Hinata. You're?" she had a very happy face "Asuka Kurashina"

We walk to the terminal, if possible I would like to avoid fly. So I try to explain it to Asuka how to fly, thou it was wishful thinking because there no way a beginner could fly that far. So I sight and gave my hand to Asuka, she seem scared and hesitant "what if I fall" Asuka said with concern. "Don't worry as long as you are wearing grav shoes you can't fall, beside I'm here you'll be fine"

We took off, Asuka was freaking out. "Don't worry, you won't fall" I said. "But…but…" she still panicking. I try to think of something to calm her down. "Asuka" I call for her. "Ye…ah" she said. "Look at the see it really pretty with the sunlight reflating of the water and the bird flying true the sky, right" Asuka look toward the ocean and was amaze by the beautiful view. "Asuka, flying feel is really good, right?" I said looking toward her with a smile. It took her a moment for her to respond. However, Asuka smile it me and said "Yeah" well, we were flying we had a lot a fun talking to each other. So mush to the point I forgot the reason why I quit FC. Until, we reach the academy we had a lot of time so we were in no rush so we both walk to school after we land. When we reach the gate we saw the Aoi Kagami. She is around late 20, she had short purple hair, very sharp green eyes. She is a well know player worldwide but she quit to become a teacher, she help with the student counsel and the adviser of the FC club "I don't know why but something about her bother me today. However, I could be my imagination I have a bad habit if overthinking a bit" I thought.

"You are Asuka Kurashina, right" Kagami-sensei said to Asuka. Asuka nod yes. "Then will you follow me to the staff room" "Alright" she agreed. Seeing Asuka need to go to the staff room I decide to walk ahead of Asuka to class. "Wait, thank you, Masaya" she said. "You were with Hinata this morning, correct. I saw you flying with him it quite rare for him to fly" Kagami said. "Asuka wonder why Masaya dislike flying"


End file.
